


The Darkness Within

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Old Writing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, season zero prideshipping





	The Darkness Within

Yami was in his so called Millennium Puzzle. In the darkness just...thinking. About what, you may ask. Well, no other then his so called green hair rival. Seto kadia. And why didn't he give him a penalty. Yami hated cheaters and thieves. But what stop him from doing so. As he replay all the memories in his head. Then again he did just walked away before yami had a chance to do anything. Although he will get him sooner or later.

Kabia was making his way to class. Until he felt something grap his arms. "What the-" before we was able to say anything else he fell to the floor in a dark place or what seem to be dark. From what he noticed it was the area was very small suspicioned his was in some sore of a closet area. He will make whoever did that pay for what they did. He'll make sure of it. He then heard a door nob check and the door. Looking up to see who was doing that. He looked in all of a familiar red eyes. The red eye boy meant with kabia's lime green ones. They lock eyes. "Yuugi." Kabia narrow his eyes. He said his rival name in a deep and mad way. With that it made Yami smile But, not in a friendly way in a more sinister and creepy way. A look that would make you run away. But kabia just didn't feel scare or afraid but he was mad. And he knew Yami did as well


End file.
